One Shot : Sentiments contradictoires
by lilikelly
Summary: Alyno Alya tombe amoureuse de Carapace


Depuis que carapace a sauvé Alya d'Anansi elle ne cesse de penser a lui

Nino : Alya a quoi tu penses ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite consciente que c'était mal de penser a un autre alors qu'elle sort avec Nino depuis plusieurs mois.

Alya : rien d'important.

Elle lui mentait c'était comme si elle le trompait.

Nino n'était pas dupe il savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose il l'a connaissais depuis trop longtemps pour reconnaître ses mensonges, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et continua sa discussion avec Adrien en message.

Plus tard dans la semaine il demanda de l'aide à Marinette, la seule à pouvoir faire parler Alya. Elle ne se cachaient rien, il se dit qu'elle allait pouvoir découvrir la vérité...

Mais la vérité lui fait peur.

Le regard d'Alya ne trompe personnes elle soupir en rêvassant, elle est amoureuse certainement d'un autre se dit Nino le regard triste.

Alya n'osait plus parler Marinette avait mit le doigt sur un sujet épineux auxquelle Alya n'avais pu répondre.

Marinette : Tu aimes encore Nino ?

La question sonnait comme un aveu au yeux de la journaliste, elle baissa les yeux n'osant pas regarder sa meilleure amie en face.

Alya : Je sais pas...

Marinette : Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre

La vérité qu'elle voulait à tout prix se cacher la frappa de plein fouet. Et Marinette compris.

Marinette : Tu dois lui dire Alya

Alya :...je veux pas qu'il souffre.

Marinette : Il souffre déjà c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir te parler...

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et elle pleura à ne plus s'arrêter.

Alya : Je l'ai aimé...

Nino qui passait à proximité du lieu où les filles parlaient compris bien sombrement qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, celle qui avait surpasser son amour pour Marinette, celle pour qui il était prêt à tout.

Alya pleurait encore dans les bras de Marinette et Nino se laissa tomber contre le mur du couloir ses mains sur son visage des larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux et un torrent de larmes dévala ses joues.

En sortant Alya écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Nino assit les yeux rouges et le regard vide.

Marinette les laissa seuls.

Alya s'avança près de Nino et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

Alya : Nino je suis désolée que tu l'ai appris comme ça...

Nino : Alors...c'est fini ?

Alya : Pardon Nino...

Il l'a regarda des larmes au coin des yeux.

Nino : Je t'aime Alya.

Sur ces mots il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement lui transmettant tous son amour dans cet ultime baiser amère mélangé aux larmes. Elle y répondit une dernière fois le cœur lourd de regrets.

Deux semaines passèrent ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis ce fameux jour que Nino aurait voulu bannir à jamais de sa mémoire. Mais une question le perturbe depuis un moment une question qui à la réponse pourrait finir de le détruire : Qui aimes-t-elle ?

Alya de son côté ne pouvait plus regarder Nino en face, elle ne voulait plus voir de tristesse dans son regard ni une profonde amertume.

Un soir un super vilain fit on apparition causé pour la première fois par Alya, il lui en voulait d'avoir refusée qu'elle partage le Ladyblog avec lui. Donc le pouvoir du journaliste fut que tout ce qu'il écrivait dans son journal de réalise mais il ne pouvait contrôler des personnes.

Il avait déjà dicté l'arrivée de dragons et une tempête de sable. Son petit plaisir fut de forcer Alya à lui céder le Ladyblog en l'a menaçant de faire brûler sa maison.

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'arrivaient pas à le stopper et quand elle utilisa son Lucky Charm elle comprit qu'ils leur fallait du renfort.

Ladybug : Chat je reviens vite essaye de l'occupé.

Chat Noir : Tu pars encore ?

Ladybug : Je reviens vite.

Chat Noir se battait depuis Quinze bonne minute contre le journaliste se demandant ou était encore partie sa Lady.

Puis en levant les yeux il remarqua qu'elle était revenu avec à ses côtés Carapace.

Chat Noir : Tu pouvais me dire que tu ramenais du renfort.

Ladybug : Désolée Chaton...

Elle s'arrêta en apercevant le Journaliste avec Alya sous son bras.

Carapace ne pu retenir la rage qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours et se jeta sur le super-vilain le faisant lâcher Alya du haut d'un immeuble. Il l'a rattrapa et utilisa son bouclier pour les faire atterrir tout les deux en douceur.

Carapace : Tout va bien ?

Alya : Je... Heu...Oui merci...

Elle rougissait dans les bras du héros, la tête baissée elle n'osait pas le regarder.

Il l'a libéra prêt à repartir au combat. Sauf qu'elle lui attrapa le bras. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait le déstabilisa et il emprisonna ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

Surprise, elle y répondit quand même savourant le goût des lèvres de son sauveur.

Quand il revint à lui il se sépara d'elle rapidement conscient de la bêtise qu'il à fait.

Le combat se termina grâce à un tube de chewing-gum, et tout revint à la normale..., enfin presque Alya se demandait depuis des heures pourquoi Carapace l'avait embrasée. Et surtout pourquoi elle avait pensée à Nino lors de cet échange.

Nino était allongé dans son lit en regardant le plafond banc de sa chambre se posant mille questions, pourquoi Alya à répondu au baiser de Carapace ?, est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est moi ?... Sa tête était tourmentée alors il prit la décision de la confrontée le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain Alya fut la première à arriver elle posa ses affaires et envoya un message à Marinette. Quand elle sortit le nez de son portable son regard se plongea dans celui du garçon qui avait tant de fois hanté ses rêves.

Nino : Alya il faut qu'on parle.

Elle fut surprise qu'il vienne, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adresser la parole.

Alya : Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Nino ?

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'a força à le suivre

Alya : Nino tu l'emmène où ?

Nino : Dans un endroit tranquille pour parler.

Il s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque en tenant toujours fermement le bras d'Alya.

Alya : De quoi tu veux parler ?

Nino : Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'a quitté je n'en ai pas eu le courage avant, mais maintenant je suis prêt.

Alya : Nino tu te fais du mal pour rie...

Nino : JE SUIS MAL DE NE RIEN SAVOIR !

Il avait perdu son sang froid et malgré ça Alya pouvait y lire toute sa détresse.

Il souffla est repris plus calmement.

Nino : Pourqu...non plutôt pour qui tu m'a quitté ?

Alya : Pour...

Elle murmura si bas le nom du héros qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Nino : Est-ce que...

Il allait lui poser la question qui pouvait remonter les pendules a l'heure et sauver son bonheur

Nino :...Tu aimes un super héros ?

Elle écarquilla le yeux devant la justesse de sa question, mais elle ne dit rien.

Il en conclut qu'il avait raison et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Nino : Au fond de toi il n'y a vraiment aucune chance qu'on se remettent ensemble ?

Alya : Nino...

Nino : Tu ne penses vraiment plus à moi ?

Alya : Je suis partagée Nino je t'aime toujours mais je pense à un autre, j'aime aussi Carapace, je ne pense qu'à lui depuis qu'il m'a sauvée d'Anansi et j'avais l'impression de te tromper c'est pour ça que j'ai mis fin à notre histoire.

Intérieurement il sourit elle l'aimait même sous un costume de super héros. Il était heureux même si elle aurait pu le quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre c'était de lui qu'elle était retombée amoureuse.

Nino : Tu le regrettes ?

Alya : Que cherches-tu Nino ?

Nino : Te reconquérir. Je t'aime et ça ne changera pas.

Alya avait les larmes aux yeux.

Alya : Je peux pas...

Nino : Tu le peux Alya, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation, si tu m'avais dit que tu pensais à Carapace je t'aurais dit la vérité.

Alya : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Alya attendait patiemment la suite essayant d'assimiler les informations qui sortaient de la bouche de Nino

Nino : Je suis Carapace.

Les larmes qu'elle avait au coin des yeux dévalèrent ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira contre lui l'a consolant.

Alya : Je suis tellement idiote je ne mérite pas d'être journaliste si je ne peux même pas reconnaître mon propre copain sous un masque de super héros.

Nino l'a serra plus fort contre lui.

Nino : C'est plutôt flatteur que ma petite amie tombe amoureuse de moi en costume au premier regard.

Il préférait prendre leur séparation à la rigolade pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Finalement il emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, la lueur dans leurs yeux était revenu et ils sourirent.

Nino : N'empêche évite de tomber sous le charme de tous les héros qui te sauveront.

Alya : Tu n'as qu'à me protéger avec ta Carapace.

Fin


End file.
